Axonn (Outhra)
version|the Prime Axonn}} , Order of Mata Nui| powers=Various| mask=Rode| tools=Giant axe| status=Alive| location=Daxia| pron=N/A}} Axonn is a powerful silver warrior who has fought alongside Toa Helryx for thousands of years. Biography Early Life Axonn's species was created by the Great Beings to perform body tests for another creation, the Toa. After their use, they had originally been intended to be discarded and destroyed to make way for an improved version. However, one Great Being took a liking to the species, and decided to move them in with the other species in the robot that they were creating, which would later be known as Mata Nui. Axonn awakened with twenty others of his kind in an isolated village near where Artakha had been stationed, and upon finding the others of his kind scattered through the island, and the island connected to it by a vast land bridge, he aided them in setting up their civilization. Having wisdom and courage beyond many of his people, he was often sought out for guidance or aid, which he was happy to provide. Hearing of his fame and great ability, the Hand of Artakha contacted him soon after its founding, and requested that he join to help keep the universe safe. Axonn did not want to leave his people, but eventually accepted the offer. Hand of Artakha It was at the Hand that Axonn met Toa Helryx, who had been the first Toa constructed by the Great Beings. The two quickly became unshakable allies, and went on numerous missions together. Axonn quickly became one of the main go-to operatives for long missions, and the axe-wielding titan soon settled into his new life. Some members of the Hand were not so efficient, though, and often did massive damage to Matoran or settlements in the act of getting a mission done quickly and effectively. Eventually, the leaders of the Hand decided that its members had caused enough trouble, and disbanded the organization. This passed on the mantle of protectors to the now-rising Toa teams, which were recovering well after the first team’s horrendous disaster. Axonn was crushed, and after a short period of grief, turned his efforts to conquest, and eventually managed to single-handedly take over several islands, which were, admittedly, low in population to start with. Yet he was still alive when Helryx came back with an offer to join a new group, which would be able to serve the will of the Great Spirit without becoming as public and destructive as the Hand was. Axonn readily accepted, and one of the larger islands he had conquered was converted into a base for the new Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui When the island of Artakha was raided, Axonn was there to aid in cleanup and to mind-wipe some of the people who had seen it. However, his coworker Tobduk had other ideas, and went around brutally slaughtering anyone who had ever been to Artakha out of his twisted sense of fair play, so that Artakha's location could not be revealed. Unfortunately, this meant blowing up Axonn’s home island, the residents, and all of the references to Artakha inside of it. Only a handful of Axonn’s species survived the blast, leaving the silver warrior devastated. Tobduk was heavily reprimanded for blowing up an island without the consent of the council or evacuating the occupants, and would have been sent to the Pit if not for his effectiveness as an operative. Still, the event quite obviously left Axonn with a deep and burning hatred to the thoughtless killer that was Tobduk, and their feud persists to this day. Axonn, as a lieutenant in the Order, was trusted with more information than would be given to a common solider, and eventually learned of the existence of the Toa Mata. Once the team escaped, Axonn was all for letting them stay alive, reasoning that the little knowledge of Hand and Order workings they were in possession of would be wiped by their time in Toa canisters. Helryx agreed with him, but the Toa were still being hunted nonetheless. Axonn has recently been called away to be part of a secret project designed to address this, along with many other members of Helryx’s inner circle. Abilities and Traits Axonn has massive physical strength, able to knock over entire buildings when enraged. He has also been shown to have ability to shoot electrical energy from his hands, though it is amplified through his protosteel axe, which has been imbued by Artakha with the power to return to his hand if he wills it to when the weapon is thrown or otherwise out of reach. He has been trained to block his mind from all unwanted intrusion, be it from telepathic attack or Makuta antidermis. Axonn also is incredibly dedicated to his work, believing in whatever he does, which makes it incredibly difficult to sway him from any mission. He also has a soft spot for Matoran, and will aid them whenever they are in trouble, even going against standing commands of concealment in order to do so; this may have been due to the Great Beings' efforts on him, or possibly just because of his innate personal characteristics. He wears a Kanohi Rode, Mask of Truth, which will allow him to see through illusions or lies without any effort on his part as long as the mask is on. Category:Order of Mata Nui